Forgive and Forget
by Juviasrainyday
Summary: A year after the events of Tartaros, Fairy Tail finally reunites, and everything seems to be back to normal. For some Fairy Tail members, there are still wounds left unhealed and everything is far from normal. Its hard to forgive let alone forget. Gruvia, NaLu.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So this is my first fanfic ever, so please be nice. I'm not that great of a writer, but I had this idea in my head. So anyways, I wrote this because I felt like the the abandonment of Gray and Natsu was left unresolved and I feel like the girls need to confront them. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be or how often I will be updating, I want to say at least once a week, depending on the reviews of course. One last thing, I rated M for chapters later in the story, so sorry no smut in this chapter but it will come soon! Well I hope you guys enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Normal POV**

It's been a week since everyone reunited at the Fairy Tail Guild. Everyone was helping rebuild the guild and it seemed like everything was going back to normal (with the exception of Master Makarov still missing). Gray was helping rebuild a wall with Elfman and Gajeel when he saw Juvia walking towards him. He was preparing for the impact of the hug he was going to get and 'I love yous', but he didn't get either of those. Instead she just walked right passed him going towards Lisanna who was behind him, without so much as even glancing at him.

 **GRAY'S POV**

That's weird. I thought for sure she was going to run towards me, but she acted like I wanted even there. Maybe she didn't see me. Now that I think about it, Juvia has been acting strange lately. She has barely even talked to me, let alone looked at me since we got back. It's not like I mind her not attacking me with hug or love confessions, but still...

"Trouble with the wife, eh Gray?" Gajeel joked, laughing while he spoke.

"Shut up! She's not my wife." I told him. I didn't realize I was staring at the place where Juvia was talking to Lisanna. They were gone so I just went back to work.

Maybe she's still upset about me leaving six months ago. No she couldn't be. She told me it was okay so I was forgiven. I just can't help but wonder what's wrong. Maybe she just wasn't feeling well or something.

"Hey Gray, weren't you two living together? ", Elfman asked with his voice as loud as ever.

"Yeah I heard that too. For six months wasn't it? Natsu told us. haha", Gajeel said still laughing. That damn flamebrained idiot can't keep his mouth shut. Not like I care if people knew, but still, it's none of his business.

"It's not like we lived together, we just lived at the same place." I said it so matter of factly, I didn't mean to come out that way but it just slipped out.

"Yeah right!", they both said in unison.

"Aha. Did you have some fun with her Gray?! Haha!" Damn Gajeel, I never wanted to punch so much. They are so annoying, I'm starting to get frustrated.

"It wasn't like that you fucking Metalhead!"

" Haha yeah right! I bet you two were at it all the time. Aw don't give me that face, you know I'm just messing with ya ice princess." I scowled Gajeel. Damn it I just want to punch him in the fucking face. Anger was building up inside me. " Nobody ever thought you'd live together ya know, since you're always turning her down."

"For last time we weren't living together! She just wouldn't leave! IT'S NOT LIKE I ACTUALLY WANTED HER THERE!" I regretted as soon as I said it. I don't know why I even said it, but it shut them up so whatever.

"Oh shit" Gajeel said surprised. I turned around to see Juvia there with the most broken expression. I was lost for words. Shit she heard! A tear escaped her eye as she turned and walked away.

"Juvia!" I went after her but she started to run. She ran to an alley close to the guild. Once I caught up to her I grabbed her arm and spun her around. I have never seen so much pain in a person's face. She could barely look at me.

"Juvia, please look at me.", I pleaded. She still didn't look at me . Instead she kept looking at the floor. She whispered something, but I couldn't her it. " What?" Again she whispered, and again it was inaudible. " Juvia please speak up." She finally looked up at me with both anger and sadness.

" You didn't want me around?" Juvia said. It looked like she just got slapped in the face. I couldn't even speak, I couldn't stop looking and her pained face. I have never seen her like this, she was always so cheerful and full of life. When I first met her, yeah she was gloomy, but it was nothing compared to this. This was a Juvia I have never seen, one that I that I never want to see again.

"First, you leave me for six months without so much as a word, and you.." she trailed off, tears falling from her eyes. Now it was me who couldn't look her in her eyes.

I thought she was over that, she said it was okay, so why is she bring this up now. I thought she was over it already. Is that why she wouldn't talk to me or even look at me.

"Why haven't you been talking to me? Was it because I left?" I honestly am scared of what the answer is. I honestly thought we were past this already. When we were fighting against Avatar, she looked fine. So what's the problem?

"Of course its because you left me!", she didn't even hesitate to answer. "Do you honestly believe I'd get over it so quickly? That it doesn't hurt me every time I look at you, thinking you might leave again without a word.", she began crying even more. Clouds were starting to form above us.

What's wrong with me, how can I just stand there. She's crying and all I can do is just stared at the ground in silence. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, her crying and me looking. This feels familiar somehow. " Look I apologize to you already, if you were still upset you should have just told me." I know it was hard on her but she could have just told me. It was as simple as that. So why did she just keep ignoring me.

"I wanted to you about it today, but you seemed busy and I didn't want to interrupt you.", she said finally calming down. "Then I saw you were talking to Gajeel and Elfman, so I decided to just go talk to you. When I got there, I heard you tell them that you didn't want me..." she trailed off, the tears fell from her eyes.

"Juvia, I-"

"If you didn't want me there you could have just said so. You didn't have to leave!" The clouds were getting darker. " I waited for six months for you to come home! When I saw you again, I got excited that you were there in front me that the thought of you leaving vanished. It wasn't until the battle was over that pain came back to me. Six months, I was all alone just waiting for you, and you think a simple sorry would cut it!", she yelled furiously.

"Yeah well nobody told you to wait! That was your own decision!", I don't know where all this anger was coming from. Maybe from earlier when Gajeel and Elfman were making there stupid comments, or maybe it was because I felt so useless because I couldn't console her. I don't know what it is but the anger just kept coming and coming. I felt like I was about to explode. What am I angry at? Is those idiots? is it me? Is it her? Is it because she never came to talk about? Maybe it's because she bottled up all her feelings, and is now blowing up on me now. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard her voice.

" I just wanted to take care of you.", she whimpered.

" I don't need you to take care of me! I never asked you to!", I yelled at her. What the hell is wrong with me. Why can't I control this anger. Why am I directing to her? It's because I know I'm right. I don't need her to take care of me. I'm a grown ass man, I don't need some girl to look after me. Thinking this only made me more mad.

Then I looked at her face. So much pain and sadness in that beautiful face. She clenched her fist and brought to her chest , as if she tried to hold together the pain she was feeling. I was getting even more angry, but I realized it was never at her. It was at me. I made her feel all this pain and expected it to be okay. This woman loves me and I took her for granted.

"Your father asked me to take care of you", she whispered. Her big, blue, watery eyes right on mine, she was waiting for a response. I couldn't say anything, I felt paralyzed. I know there were so many things I wanted to tell her, but the words wouldn't leave my mouth. All I could think was my old man asked her to look after me... I didn't think he had so much trust in her, someone he didn't even know. Maybe he felt some kind of connection between us that I couldn't sense.

I didn't realize how long we were standing in silence until she sighed, her face with utter defeat. "If you don't want me around, that's fine. You don't have to worry about that anymore. I'll leave you alone." She stood there for a second, and turned away. I grabbed her hand, it was so soft and fragile, trying to stop her from leaving. She turned around again waiting for me to saying something. I wanted to tell her not to go, to stay with me, but the words wouldn't leave me mouth. She yanked her hand away from my grasp and walked away.

I stood there like an idiot not being able to move legs to go after her, or open mouth and beg her to come back. Before I knew it, she was gone, and I know I lost her. What the fuck is wrong with you Gray! Why didn't you go after her! Damn it what's wrong with me! She's always been by my side, always stood next to me, and I let her go. I let the woman I love go.

I stood there for around ten minutes. I turned around and looked at the sky. I felt a water droplet on my face, but it wasn't raining.

* * *

 _ **So I hoped you guys liked it! let me no what you think! I will have the next chapter up soon!**_

 _ **Bye- Lovebrodie**_

* * *

 _ **So I went back to make some minor corrections on this chapter. I also wanted to point out that I am not using Juvia's usual talking style. Honestly I never really like that, even though she is one of my favorite characters. So yeah, Chapter 2 will be up like Friday 10/30/2015 at the latest. Okay Bye- Lovebrodie**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal POV**

Gray went to a park nearby thinking about what had just happened. He thought about how he just lost the one person who has always stood by his side, who was always there for him, who company he enjoyed having, even though he never admitted it. He lost the woman he loved and he was afraid he would never get her back. In fact, he was sure he'd never have her back. He thought about the time they spent living together, though he never truly showed it, he had fun living with her. He enjoyed eating together, training together, and just being with her.

 **Gray's POV**

How can I be so stupid! How could I just have let her go like that. Why am I such a coward, I should have gone after her. Now its too late. After all that she has done for me, for my father. She was the one who set him free when I couldn't. Now I sit here alone full of regret, anger, and sadness. Damn it! This fucking sucks man! I deserve to feel like this, I brought it onto myself. I wonder if Juvia felt as lonely as i do right now.

What the fuck am I Thinking! I can't even begin to compare myself to her! Compare to her pain, this is nothing. What is this feeling in my chest? It feels like its burning. I remember this feeling though. I felt it when I saw my dad fade away. So this is the feeling of losing someone you love. Man it hurts. i have to put up with it, I deserve to suffer.

 **Normal POV**

Gray sat there for a couple more minutes. He heard foot steps behind him, but he already knew who they belonged to before turning around. " What do you want Flame-brain?", he asked irritate. He turned around to see Natsu and Lucy walking up behind him. Natsu with his big toothy grin, and Lucy with a worried expression.

" We saw you here all by yourself, so we decided to come to see what's wrong. Sorry Gray, we didn't mean to bother you." Lucy said, still with the worried expression. Gray didn't respond, he just turned back around.

" So what's up with ya, ice princess? Finally realize how weak you are compared to me. It's okay not everyone can be as strong as... OUCH Lucy what was that for!", Lucy smacked Natsu on the back of head. She looked more irritated than Gray.

" Shut it you idiot!", Lucy scowled at Natsu. The Dragon Slayer was still rubbing the back of his head. Lucy turned back to Gray. " We saw juvia walking to Fairy Hills. She had a pretty sad look on her face. Do you know what that's about?"

"Yeah, it's all my fault..."

"Yeah that's what we figured, ice for brains", Natsu said before dodging other attack from Lucy.

"Natsu, you idiot! Just keep your mouth shut!" Lucy yelled.

"Well I'm right, Luce. She'd only get like that about Gray. Remember how we found her. She was so depressed, she mistook me for gray when she saw us." This made Gray's head snapped towards Natsu.

"She did?" _So that's how bad it was for her. how could I possibly have thought a simple would be okay. I can't even to begin to even imagine how alone she must of felt I have to talk to he._ Gray thought to himself. He began feeling the urge to run and look for her, but there was something he needed to do first.

"Yeah she was so depressed, but how can she not be, you left her all alone for six months without a word."

"Like you can talk.", the celestial mage whispered.

"What was that Lucy?"

Lucy sighed ."Nothing. Just stop being so insensitive, idiot. Just leave him a-"

"Sorry guys I'd love to stay and chat, but I got something to do." Gray intterupted. "I'll see you guys later."

"Later ice princess!" Natsu yelled as Gray walked away. Lucy smacked him again. " Fuck Lucy what was that all about!"

Gray can still here Natsu and Lucy in the backround still bickering. He quickly threw that out of his head, and to focus on what he need to do. He never truly realize how alone Juvia had felt. He refused to ever make her feel like that again. He needed to talk to her, he was going to truly apologize, and her was finally going to let her know how he really felt. Before he does that, there was something else he needed to do.

Meanwhile, Juvia was walking into the Fairy Hills building, she was going to her dorm. She had been walking around for quite awhile before she decided to go home. She was thinking about the days events. She so badly wanted to go back to Gray and tell and tell him he was forgiven, but she knew she couldn't do that. She would have been lying to him and herself.

 **Juvia's POV**

Oh Gray, why can't I get you out of my head. You caused me so much pain, and yet I want him to be here with me. No! I have to stop thinking like this! I cannot let Gray get away with this. Even though I do love him. I need to just forget about him. He hurt me, he made me feel alone again. All my childhood memories are coming back to me. All the days I spent alone in my room because no one wanted to be with me. How can he do that to me.

It's strange I'm not crying. Its not raining either, I thought it would be. Though, if it rains, people will know its because of me, and I just want to be alone right now. I do not want anyone to pity me. Natsu and Lucy already know that something is wrong when that saw me walking around earlier. I just hope they don't let anyone know. I'd hate to be a burden to anyone. I just want get to my room and lock myself in there. Good thing I'm almost there..

" Lost in your thoughts?'

"Oh Erza", I look to see her standing right in front of me with a faint smile, "I didn't see you there. I'm sorry."

'There's no need to apologize. What's wrong, you don't seem like your usual cheery self today. Is there something the matter?" she asked still with a smile, but I can the the worry in eyes.

"Oh its nothing, Erza, I'm fine, I'm just not feeling too well." It wasn't exactly a lie, I'm not feeling well, I have a broken heart. Erza doesn't seem to be convinced. She's looking at me as if she's trying figure it out by just looking at my face.

"Are you sure Juvia. You know you can always talk to me right."

"Yes of course. Thank you Erza." I began to walk towards my dorm. I hope she can just accept my response. Though I do appreciate having her company, I really want to be alone. Its so strange i hated being so alone when i was younger, but right now that's all I want. Its funny how life is.

"Wait Juvia", i felt Erza tug on my sleeve. I can't but just stare at her. Her face full of concern. She had always been so thoughtful when it came to her guildmates. I secretly always admired her for it. " there's something I was hoping to talk.." her voice faded away as she turned to look down the hallway where my dorm was at. She was looking at someone, so I looked that direction as well. We were looking at the door across from mine. It was Levy's dorm.

Gajeel was bending down by the door frame. That's strange I wonder what he doing there. Now that I look at him, it seems like he's holding something, or rather someone. Erza and I shifted our position to get a closer look at the doorframe. I saw a small figure come into view. It was Levy. It took me a second to realize what was going on.

Oh my, I did not Gajeel and Levy had that kind of relationship. By the look on Erza face, neither did she. Gajeel stood up from his position and began to turn around. "See you later shrimp.", he said as the door shut behind him. He began walking away from Levy's dorm with a huge goofy smile on his face. I have never seen him smile like that before. It makes me a little happy seeing him smile

He stopped walking once he saw me and Erza." Oh umm hey Juvia... Erza... Levy wasn't feeling too good, so I just wanted to check up on her.. you know to see if she's alright.." Erza and I just nodded. He began to rubbed the back of his. "I'll see you guys later." He speed walked past us, not giving us any time to say a word.

"Well that was... um... strange", Erza said still looking at Levy's door.

"Um.. yes it was." I can't help but feel sad a little sad seeing Gajeel and Levy together. I mean sure I'm happy that they're together and have a relationship, but I wish I had the same. No! I need to stop thinking like that. I have to remember Gray hurt. He caused me so much pain.

"Anyways Juvia, I'very been wanting to talk to you." Erza spoke, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm sorry Erza, but I really have to go. "

"Please Juvia, just listen." I nodded, and she continued. "I noticed you've become distant, especially to Gray. "

"Please Erza I don't-"

"Please just here me out" she interrupted. I sighed and she began to continue. "I came here to look for you because I want to see how you were feeling , but when I saw you walking , I could tell something happened between you two. You don't have to tell me exactly what happened . but I have an Idea about what it was about. I know you may think it's none of my business. but I'm the one to blame for your problems. I'm the one who told Gray not to talk about our mission. I'm the reason why he left you without any explanation. So please don't blame him. blame me. This is all my fault." i stood there speechless. I have never seen look this upset before. Maybe can put all the blame on her and forgive Gray, but I know It isn't her fault at all.

"This is not your fault. If Gray really wanted to he could have just told me he was leaving. Even if he couldn't give me any details of your mission. You shouldn't blame yourself for actions.'

" Yes, but it was me who made him do it so please forgive. You should be upset with-"

" He said he didn't want me around..." I'm surprised I told her this. I didn't for these words to come out of my mouth. I spoke without thinking. I assume she already knows this though. Since Gray was so willing to tell Gajeel and Elfman. He must have told Erza this while they were on their mission.

I didn't realize I have been staring at the floor this whole time. I looked up at Erza. i couldn't help but stare at her shocked expression.3

"He said what?" Her tone was deep, full of anger.

"He doesn't want me around, he never did." I felt my throat swell up saying these words. i choked back a sob. i don't want her to see me cry. i have to be strong in of her.

"When did he say this? How the fuck dare he say that to you. Just wait til I get through with him."

" Erza It's okay really. If that is the way he feels, then i'll leave him alone. It's no big deal."

"But Juvia..."

"I'm fine Erza, really. I'm okay. I'm going to be just fine." I gave her a smile. i can tell my smile was weak and she wasn't convince, but she let me walk away. Maybe she realized i needed my space. I can hear her footsteps fading away behind me.

I finally got to my door. When I got in my room I locked the door behind me. To my surprise I did not begin to cry like I thought I would. I went to my dresser and took out a tank top and some pajama shorts and put my hair up in a ponytail. I need to do some cleaning. I need to get rid of everything that reminded me of Gray. All my plush dolls, all my towel, everything. This is the first step to forgetting about Gray. i feel like im going to be just fine. I feel okay.

i finished in thirty minutes, and there was nothing left to do, so i laid in my bed. I laid there for a couple minutes before the memories of today's conversation with Gray began to replay. His words kept replaying over and over in my head. _Its not like I actually wanted her there! No one told you to wait! I don't need you to take care of me! I never asked you to!_

I can't hold back the tears any longer. I finally broke down and cried. Oh Gray, how can you cause me so much pain? How can i still love you after all you've done, after all you have said? How can I still love you when you don't love me. I just want to be with you and care for you even if it was just as your friend. Never once have you given me the time of day, but yet i still loved you. i know I will always love you no matter what. but i need to forget you.

But how can I forget him when I see him everyday at the guild, when he is such a huge part of my life. There's only one thing i can do, I have to leave the guild. it's the only way i can try to forget, even if it means leaving all of my friends behind. Even if it means leaving him behind as well. i'll leave first thing tomorrow morning.

i can feel the hot tears running down my cheeks, I'm sorry Silver, I won't be able to keep my promise. i hope you can forgive. I can hear the rain begin to fall. The sound the rain falling helped me doze off to sleep.

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK!**_ The sound the knocking woke me up. Who can that be and how long have I've been sleeping. It's probably Erza again. Maybe she'll go away if I don't answer. I just want to stay in bed _ **. KNOCK KNOCK! KNOCK KNOCK!**_ Ugh fine I'll get up. I walked to the door and unlocked it. I opened the door to see-

"Gray?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: So I hope you guys liked this chapter ! I didn't have time to proofread, so sorry for all the mistakes! As for Juvia's speech pattern, though I do agree that it is part of her character, I'm not using it because I want this to be a more mature juvia. I might update it once I finish this story, but as of right now I will still not use it. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy and I will try to have the next chapter by next friday 11/6/2015. Please let me know what you guys think!**_

 _ **Until next chapter!**_

 _ **-Lovebrodie**_

* * *

 ** _Hey guys, just updating this chapter's A/N to let you guys know that I am not going to have chapter 3 available at the date I set. I am so sorry! I've been so busy lately that I haven't had time to write! I just need a few more days to finish up the chapter. But I promise I will have it up soon. Sorry guys!_**

 ** _-Lovebrodie_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Hi Guys! So sorry for the late chapter. Its a pretty short chapter, I barely had any time to write but I wanted to get something out there for you guys. So this is a really short chapter! Also i wanted to say thank you so much for your support, I get so happy every time I get a review or a follow. It just makes my whole day! :)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Fairy Tail or its characters!:( They belong to Hiro Mashima! Anyways Enjoy!:)_**

* * *

 **Gray's POV**

After I left Natsu and Lucy there fighting with each, I rushed back to my house. I lived in a small cottage in the woods. Nothing fancy, it was nice and isolated, but never mind about that. Before that flame fucker and Lucy interrupted my thoughts, I was thinking about the first time I met Juvia. She was so gloomy and everything about her just so negative. I remembered how after our fight the sky cleared up as I sat next to her. She told me that was the first time she had ever seen the blue sky before. I remembered how happy she was, and how happy she has been, up until now that is. When I took away her happiness, and crushed her heart into pieces.

I also thought about the day of our "413 anniversary", how she went through that trouble to make me the scarf, and how I just left the scarf and her on the floor. I need to make up for that to. i know I went back for it, but I never gave her a true 'thank you' for the scarf. It was very warm. Its strange because I hardly ever get cold, but on that day for some reason I was cold. I need to show her how grateful I was for that. How grateful I was for her.

Once I got into my home, I sat on the couch and tried to come up with something to give to Juvia. It can't be any kind of present, it has to be something meaningful her, to us. I sat there thinking for a couple of minutes, when it hit me. That's what I'm going to give to her. i know it won't make her forgive me, but it show her how much I care and love her. That I will always love her, no matter what. I never thought I would actually confess my feelings to someone. Actually I never thought I never thought that I would fall so hard someone like I fell for her.

I put my present my pocket and headed towards my door. I didn't think I would take so long working on it. It was getting dark outside and its raining. Its not raining too hard, but I started to get cold. I went to my room. I have a small closet all the way towards the back of room. I reach the top shelf of my closet and got my scarf. I wrapped it around my neck and headed towards my door. I left my home and began walking towards Fairy Hills.

I felt all jittery inside. I've never felt this nervous and excited before. I was finally going to tell her how I really feel about her. Man this feels so weird. I tried to walk faster and faster cause I felt any minute now I was going to back out. Maybe she doesn't want hear from she'll slam the door to my face. No! I can't back out now, not when I'm already so close to her house.

I opened the doors to the Fairy Hills. I stopped at the stairs. I started to get nervous all of a sudden. _Man what if she doesn't want to talk to me, or what she doesn't the door and I just stay there standing like an idiot. What if she doesn't like my gift and she throws it at my face. What if she isn't even home!._ I kept making so many excuses not to go to Juvia's dorm and just run back home. _No!_ i thought to my self. I needed to go see her no matter what the outcome is . I had to at least try.

I began to walk up the stairs, my heart beating faster and faster with every step I took. This such a weird and new feeling to me. Its like all I can hear and feel is my heart beat. I never new I could ever feel like this. _Shit am i sweating, what the fuck wrong with. Thus girl has got me feeling all types of weird feeling. I gotta say i don't mind it that much, its kinda nice._ All of a sudden, I began to run up the stair and darted towards her room. once i got to her room, I began to get nervous again.

My hand was going to knock on the door, but it stopped. _Damn it stupid hand knock on her door already._ After a minute my hand finally paid attention to my command. I knocked on her door. _**KNOCK KNOCK!**_ I waited for a couple of seconds past. Nothing. I knocked again, this time harder. _**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!.**_ Still nothing. _Dammit I guess she isn't home. Guess I should leave and come back tomorrow. No! I can't wait til tomorrow i gotta do this now. I'll Just knock one more time. If she's not home I'll just for her to get back._ ** _KNOCK KNOCK! KNOCK KNOCK!_** I heard some shuffling and then the door opened.

She was wearing a tank top and shorts, with her hair up. She looked so beautiful. I looked at her eyes and I saw that she had been crying. This made my stomach turn. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her soft voice.

"Gray?"

"Hey Juvia."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hoped you guys enjoyed! Sorry for the short chapter. i guess its more of a Chapter 2.5 than a Chapter 3. Sorry for the mistakes people. Please leave a review, and let me know what you think!_**

 ** _Bye!_**

 ** _-Lovebrodie_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail.**_

* * *

 **Juvia's POV**

"Hey Juvia." I couldn't believe my eyes. Gray was standing right in front of me. Oh god, he looked so amazing. I couldn't help but just stare. I had to resist the urge to hug him tight and never let him go, but I know I couldn't I had to stay strong. I needed to show I'm just fine without him. _I DON'T NEED HIM!_ I kept thinking to myself _._

 _"_ What are you doing here?" I asked trying to be as expressionless as possible. _What is he doing here? Why did he even bother showing up here? Does he just want to see all the pain he cause me? How broken I am cause of him?_ All these thought began to make me angry.

 **Normal POV**

"I-I umm... I was just around here... j-just wanted to see how you were... you know.. doing?" _What the hell is wrong with me?! I have to put myself together. I can't even complete a fucking sentence without fucking stuttering. Shit! She looks angry. Maybe I should just go._ The ice mage's thoughts were interrupted when Juvia suddenly spoke _._

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking" she said bluntly. _How am I doing? Is he really asking me that! Does he not know that he ripped my heart from me and torn into little pieces. How fucking dare he._ Juvia's anger was growing with each second passing by. She wanted to slap him and tell him to get the hell out of her face, but she knew that deep down she was glad he was there. Of course she couldn't let him know that. So she made her face and tone as calm and expressionless as possible.

They stood there in complete silence for what seemed like eternity. Gray knew that Juvia's was trying hard not to show her true emotions. He saw all the pain and her suffering on her face. He couldn't look her in the eye, so instead he looked down on the ground. He began to regret going there. He couldn't bear to keep looking at her.

The water mage stood there impatiently, waiting for him to speak. When he didn't, she spoke up.

"Is there something I can help you? If not, then its best if you leave." She waited for his response. She stared into his charcoal eyes, and suddenly began to regret speaking to him to him in such a terrible tone. There was sadness in his eyes, so much pain in those beautiful, cold, black eyes. A frown began to form as she opened her mouth again. "Grey, if you have nothing to say then please leave." It pained her to say those words. The last thing the water mage wanted was to see him leave, but she knew if he stayed there any longer, she would break down down in from of him.

Gray could see her distress. He wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. _Why can't I open my mouth and tell her that I'm sorry. That I love her, and that I will never ever leave her. Come on Gray, it's time to be a man._ At that thought, Juvia began to close her wooden door. Gray quickly snapped out of his thoughts and put his foot between the door and the door frame.

"Gray?"She gasped. Her eyes grew wide with shock. She began to back away as Gray began slipped his hand between the small crack and slowly opened her door. Once fully opened, gray slowly stepped into Juvia's dorm.

"We need to talk" he simply said with a serious tone. He shut the door behind him. It was dark, so he couldn't see much. He was able to see the outline of her furniture such as her dressers and her bed. To side, right next to the door, there were two trash bags that seem to be pretty full, but he couldn't make out what was inside,straight ahead, was a shocked Juvia. Gray can tell she was still trying to process what just happened. Even he was trying to process what he just did, but he knew there was no going back now. He came here to talk to juvia, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

"Were you doing some cleaning or something?" he asked while pointing at the trash bags. _Really? Doing some cleaning? Is that really all I can say to her? Dammit I'm pathetic._

"Yeah, something like that. Is that what you wanted to talk about?" She spoke with a flat tone.

"No."

Gray took a few steps closer to her, closing some distance between them. Juvia, still collecting her scarttered thoughts, just stared at the raven-haired man, her heart beating faster with each step he took. She wanted to tell him to get the hell out of her room, but the word wouldn't seem to leave her mouth. She couldn't believe he was there, in her room, alone in the dark. This is only something she has dreamed about since she first met the handsome ice mage. As much as she told herself that she wanted Gray to leave, she knew deep down inside she was excited he was with her. If only they were on good terms.

They stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Juvia spoke. "There's nothing we have to talk about. You already said all you needed to say. So please, just leave me al-"

"That's not true, I have more to say to you and I'm not leaving until you here me out!" He took a few more steps toward Juvia until he was standing two feet from her.

"Oh so you have more hurtful things to say to me?", Juvia snapped. Her blue eyes stared into his dark orbs. Then eyes traveled down and up his body. His clothes were on, _that's a surprise._ That's when she notice the piece of cloth around his neck. C _ould it be? No it couldn't he left that on the ground buried under the snow over a year ago._

 _"_ No Juvia, please just listen to me okay?" He signed, trying to think of the right words to say to her. The right words to let her know how he truly feels. But before he could continue, she spoke.

"I'm leaving the guild."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys I'm finally back with an update. I would like to apologized for not updating in a while:(. My laptop messed up and erased all my saved chapters. I finally decided to rewrite those chapters. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update regularly, but no promises.**_

 _ **Until next chapter.**_

 _ **~Lovebrodie**_


End file.
